


Секс-преступники: как все начиналось

by Florka



Category: Comics Industry RPF
Genre: M/M, send help plz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Мэтт, Чип, Кирон и Джейми в студенческие годы снимали одну двухкомнатную квартиру на четверых. Именно там рождались самые невероятные сюжеты для будущих комиксов.2016, за что ты затащил меня в пучины комикс-рпс-а.





	

Это совершенно нормально, когда вы оставляете друг другу записки на холодильнике. А также нормально, когда вы рисуете в этих записках хуи, потому что вас четверо молодых парней, живущих в одной квартире и вынужденных соседствовать друг с другом. Но что же тогда стоит считать выходящим за рамки понятия нормальности? Мэтт стоял возле холодильника, протянув руку к дверце, но так и не решаясь её открыть. Вместо этого он громко закричал на всю квартиру:

— Чип! Я сколько раз просил тебя перестать рисовать хуи на холодильнике?!

— А что сразу я? — раздался возмущенный крик. — Вдруг это Маккелви! Он тоже рисует хуи на холодильнике!

— Но он рисует их на бумажках, а не на самом холодильнике, Чип!

Спрятав лицо в фейспалме, Мэтт вышел с кухни, так и забыв, что же именно он хотел взять. В комнате, в одних трусах сидя на разобранной кровати, Чип играл на денди в Марио.

— Эй, знаешь что? — спросил он, когда Мэтт запрыгнул на кровать и, разлегшись рядом, положил голову Чипу на колени.

— М?

— Иногда мне кажется, ты только не думай, что я на наркоте, я чист, Мэтт, чист, как бабочка!

Спрашивать, почему как бабочка, было совершенно бессмысленно, а потому Мэтт лишь понимающе кивнул и стал ждать продолжения.

— Короче, когда мы трахаемся, время буквально останавливается, Мэтт, и...

— Черт подери! — не дав ему договорить, Мэтт резко вскочил с постели, чуть не упав, и бросился в сторону письменного стола. — Это отличная идея, Чип!

— Чего? — протянул тот, удивленный настолько, что даже отвлекся от игры. Мэтт судорожно искал на столе хоть что-то пишущее, но, как назло, все карандаши были исписаны под ноль, а ручки почему-то вовсе пропали в небытие. Найдя только перманентный маркер, которым, похоже, ранее и рисовали на холодильнике, Мэтт в поисках хоть какого-нибудь клочка ненужной бумаги выбежал из комнаты.

— Мэтт, погоди, ты куда? — возмущенно позвал его Чип, всё ещё искренне не понимая, что происходит.

— Я должен её записать! — отозвался он, похоже, из комнаты Гиллена и Маккелви.

— Вернись в кровать, пидрила!

— Сейчас, мне очень надо! Иначе я вернусь и разрисую тебя хуями перманентным маркером, пока ты будешь спать!

Угроза звучала невероятно пугающе, а потому Чип предпочел подождать. Когда Мэтт снова показался в дверях комнаты, весь взъерошенный, со съехавшими очками, он сделал вид, что совершенно его не замечает, строя из себя обиженного. Чего Чип не ожидал, так это того, что Мэтт безо всех предупреждений налетит на него с жарким поцелуем.

— Ты чёртов гений, Чип Здарски, — выдохнул он ему прямо в губы, поднимая опьяняющий взгляд. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы у Чипа встал, и чтобы этого не заметить, нужно было быть совершенным слепцом. Мэтт довольно ухмыльнулся и забрался на кровать с ногами, наседая на Чипа, заставляя того откинуться на простынь и конечно же выпустить из рук джойстик от денди.

— Ну что же, — заговорил он, ладонью проходясь по груди Чипа. — Похоже, пора остановить время, приятель?


End file.
